


Repeated incident.

by Madame_V



Series: A Series Of Alternate Universe & Cannon Incidents. [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: And wanting it so bad, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hating each others guts, Irresistible attraction, Love/Hate, M/M, Paragraphs, Texting, Weird Dynamics, two lonely men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_V/pseuds/Madame_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who snogs the living daylights out of someone and just tosses them out of his office because it could 'prove to be a dangerous breach in security'? Greg's not amused...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeated incident.

**Author's Note:**

> REVISITED! So, I thought I hadn't done justice to it and it needed adjustments. Here's a second take on this little one-shot. 
> 
> If you hate me for being inconsistent, just comment and tell me how much in a scale from 1 to 10! Or I MIGHT JUST STEAL THE RIGHT SHOE OF EVERY PAIR YOU OWN. Yeah, ticks your ocd, doesn't it? Hate me more? Well, I love you so much it's enough for both of us.. 
> 
> By the way, this is not so AU, but it's along of the 'incident' verse. So I'm putting it here... :D Problem? COMMENT, TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this piece ;) *hugs*

Hello, Mr. Holmes. I wondered if you might be kind enough to notice that it's obvious that you're avoiding me because we snogged that one time last month. GL  
It's absolutely absurd of you to do so; since I can be perfectly professional even if there have been circumstances. GL  
There's no need to make your PA run all of your errands, I can have the files sent in other ways. GL  
Have a good one. GL

**I'm very aware that I've been avoiding you, thank you. MH**

I'm guessing this line's secured now, isn't it? GL

**I wouldn't give the number out if I wasn't entirely confident in its security. MH**

Brilliant, then. What the hell was that back there? GL

**It was, as you so eloquently put it, a snog. MH**

Right, you're a Holmes. I have to be specific. GL  
Why did you push me up a wall and had your wicked way with me to toss me out afterwards? GL

**I would hardly call one kiss "having my wicked way with you". MH**

Your hands were everywhere, Mr. Holmes. How long has this been going on? GL

**It hasn't been "going on". It was a momentary loss of reason. MH  
Since then, I'm glad to say my senses have returned, and I don't intend on a repeat performance. MH**

Then why don't you come to the usual scheduled meetings? GL  
Or last week when Sherlock got himself strapped to a chair in a demolition site? GL

**Take a wild guess, Gregory. MH**

Afraid you won't be able to see me professionally. GL

**Quite. MH**

What's the problem, then? I don't know if you noticed but I didn't complain much. GL  
Just about being tossed out before the good part came about. GL  
We might as well get it off our systems. End of story. GL

**I told you. We cannot do that again. MH**

Not a problem, either. I have a fragile memory when asked and a great self-control. GL  
Come back around before Sherlock suspects of your reasons any more than he already does. GL  
Even my staff has noticed your sudden absence. If you want to be stealthy, then be clever about this little scandal. GL

**There will be no scandal. I am saying no, Gregory. MH**

Mr. Holmes, you have to appear sooner or later and I am sure you can keep your hands to yourself if I can. GL  
Just relax, it was just a snog after all. GL

**Unless you have anything useful to say, I wish you to leave me alone now. MH**

Right because: Turn up before people suspect that you and I shagged like we actually might need to, isn’t a clever recommendation. GL

**I will not be doing anything of the sort. Good day, Gregory. MH**

Of course you won't, that doesn't take the fact that it might take the tension away. GL  
I don't know if you've noticed how prissy you get after we discuss any matters. Now I know why, you get turned on, Mr. Holmes. GL

**[delay] Gregory, stop it. This isn't a game. MH**

I am doing nothing, sir. Just observing. GL

**I'm not aroused, I'm terrified. There, are you satisfied now? MH**

No. Why are you terrified, sir? GL

**Stop calling me that. MH**

Tell me, Mr. Holmes. GL

**How do you feel about me, Detective Inspector? Honestly. MH**

Very much attracted sometimes, sir. Helplessly so, even if you're being an absolute git. GL

**Attracted. I see. MH**

Very. GL

**I will stop avoiding you. But I have no desire to see you either. Our relationship is strictly professional. MH**

Of course, sir. Ta. GL  
But before you do that, and since turnabout's a fair play. How do you feel about me, Mr. Holmes? GL

**I think perhaps I am quite deeply in love with you, Detective Inspector. MH**

[delay] Damn. Bad idea to say that. GL  
  
**Certainly. The whole matter is a terrible idea. MH**  
  
We lead the wrong lives, perhaps. Pity. GL

**Exactly. So, whilst the teasing and the jokes have all been fun, perhaps you could do me the courtesy of ceasing them now? MH**

I would do myself a favor as well. It's been taking my sleep away for a bit too long. GL

**Then we've reached an agreement? MH**

Of course, sir. I needed answers and you provided. GL  
Ta. GL

**Gregory, are you taking this even slightly seriously? I have asked you not to call me that. MH**

Very well, Mr. Holmes. GL

**Thank you. I am not your sir. MH**

You fancy acting as if you were and I fancy mocking you. GL

**I had noticed you enjoyed that. MH**

Somebody has to do it, Mr. Holmes. GL

 **And somebody has to tell you that you are rude and ignorant, and that my feelings for you go against all sane judgement. MH**  
****And you're a terrible kisser. MH****

He calls me rude, I'm impressed you don't see the irony. GL

**And persistent. It's quite an unattractive quality. MH**

I wonder why I want to toss you to a bed and make you forget your name, honestly. GL  
What with the terrible attitude, the moods you get, how handsy you are and how cold you can be, I'm sure you'd be terrible at sex. GL

**Now that is awfully low, even for your kind. MH**

You're kidding. Are you bringing that up like an official toff? GL

 **Why would I be kidding? MH** **  
**You are being horribly insolent and were you not inclined to help Sherlock, I would gladly make your problematic existence vanish from the face of the Earth. MH****

Glad you were the one to tell me you might like me, I wouldn’t notice otherwise. GL

**You tend to notice very little. MH**

Notice things like that little moment of insecurity when you started the kiss? It’s been a while, hasn’t it? GL

**The amateur psychologist act doesn't impress me, Gregory. MH**

How about the professional yardie, you seemed impressed enough. GL  
You know you don't have to push me away, I'll steer clear. GL

**You're doing a terrible job of it so far. MH**

I am nowhere near you, I’d say I’m doing fantastic. GL

**And yet, you can't stop texting me lewd comments. MH**

I am not. You are continuing on that stale line of thought, Mr. Holmes. GL

**Oh, so you've gone off the idea? Thank goodness for that. MH**

I certainly have. Worry not. GL

**I am hardly worried. MH**

Just come around once in a while not to raise suspicion, if that's what worries you. GL

**Your colleagues believing that we are hiding a clandestine love affair is the least of my worries. MH**

Which is your biggest worry, then? GL

**I don't think that's any of your business. MH**

Just tell me the state of matters, I'll see how to behave from that, Mycroft. GL

**I've told you how to behave quite clearly enough. MH**

God, I swear you make being frustrating into a sport. GL

**I want you to stop texting me now. I will contact you if I require you for anything. MH**

[No reply]

Donovan jolted from her seat and lifted her eyes as her boss tossed his personal mobile to the couch, making it bounce and fall violently to the floor, the man had been texting for a good half an hour and actively ignoring his pork ramen as he either huffed indignantly or smirked in the same way he did when he one upped a particularly annoying lawyer/reporter. She sighed and looked back down at the file resting on her lap as she turned the page and took another piece of the now cold chicken teriyaki, taking the box in hand as she sat back heavily ignoring Greg’s angry movements as he put order to a particularly gruesome set of pictures and set them away to start his own lunch.

The man had been in rare form for a good month now. Even if his divorce had been through for almost two years now, he had gone back to his old habits. The man had blossomed a few months after his ex-wife finally filed for divorce and quiet hallway comments had moved from ‘Oh, that poor man, he looks finished’ to a louder ‘What was she thinking leaving that?’.

Of course the DI had slowly morphed into a different man with a different disposition, he found his spirit again and poured himself into work, rested better and cared for his appearance with regular jogs after he moved away from the walls of laments that was his family home in Bromley to a bachelor flat in the midst of East End. There was a different air in his walk, of confidence and, even if he was the same firm boss, he recovered his humor and soon enough he was what young Constables and secretaries called ‘a catch’.

Sally blinked and heard his boss as he fumed, mumbling angrily to himself, it was clear what it was: Holmes Problems. _Best to stay at bay_ , she thought rolling her eyes. Although there was a distinct radiation of frustration coming from the man and a small, gossipy thought invaded her as she smirked quietly. _Maybe it’s relationship problems this time ‘round_.

-

Her boss had been looking at the same spot in the corner of his office for about an hour, this behavior had been frequent for a good two months now and Anthea was patient enough to continue with her activities as she stood waiting for orders that should have been issued a good thirty minutes ago. And even if Mr. Holmes was usually quiet and reflexive enough to drive his energetic brother up the walls, yet this was odd of him.

There were no urgent matters that she knew of that could possibly worry him, no instant travels around the globe and no last minute arrangements to the projects… She felt only slightly thrown off by this behavior because it seemed, that Mycroft Holmes was struggling with personal issues.

Anthea tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear, staring at her boss absolutely fascinated on how his pale eyes moved around through a simple matter as if it was international debacle, when it probably had plenty to do with one certain Detective Inspector... Her boss could take two minutes to stop war, start a scandal and turn the international tables then sleep like a baby. But somehow after the first and only meeting between himself and his old partner in crime in the arduous task of keeping Sherlock’s habits eased into submission, they danced around each other the unstoppable power of the mind against the solid strength of character, clashing and coming to a slow stability between them. Using each other for information, permits and whatnot.

It was rare that Mycroft would ever let anyone close enough to feel affected by them and suddenly there was Gregory Lestrade, conveniently divorced and ready to start dating. Exactly when the MI6 Director wondered if he was truly as lonely as his brother pictured him.

First clue on the matter had been given that morning when he asked for his car to be ready to go visit a random location at Islington. Unspoken rule was that when he asked for a ride to such a place, it had to be a crime scene, where Sherlock might have been compromised. Effectively, that was the case.

Second clue, had been Mycroft's eyes following the DI Lestrade as he hastily barked at them to get out of the scene as they struggled with a group of suspects. The alleged Murder club from the papers, apparently. Sherlock let out a grunt of disgust at Mycroft's aloof sided look to the DI, one devoid of emotion or interest… But his jaw was set, his eyes didn’t follow anything that didn’t hold his interest, his posture rarely dropped in front of his younger brother like it did and that was all Anthea needed.

Her attention came back to the present as her boss got up and took his phone in hand, perhaps the meeting with The Chief of House of Commons could wait. She sighed and wrote a series of texts rearranging Mr. Holmes schedule as the man approached the bar on the corner of this Stranger’s Room and poured a generous glass of aged brandy.

**Gregory, I would like to apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was quite unfair to you. MH**

And...? GL

**That was all. You are under no obligation to accept. MH**

Then I shan't, if you don't mind and remain offended. GL  
Did I behave correctly before you today? GL

 **Yes, Gregory, and I am most grateful. MH**  
**If you'd like to come by my office, we might speak more plainly. I would like to be on good terms with you again. MH** **  
**Make up for the distress I no doubt caused. MH****

Regardless of what you think, Mr. Holmes. I'm rather busy, so I won't be joining you. GL  
Anything else? GL

**No. I will let you get back to your work. I am very sorry. MH**

Whoa. You said it twice now. GL

**I have. I'm not allergic to apologizing when I am at fault. MH**

I know. But you hate to repeat your apologies. GL  
Ta for recognizing you were an arse yesterday, and I have to apologize as well for pressuring you. GL  
It was childish on my part. GL

**I over-reacted. MH**

You reacted badly to my prodding. It’s justified. GL  
Consider matters mended. May I do the same? GL

**Of course you may. Thank you, Gregory. MH**

Nah. Ta, Mr. Holmes. I’m sorry for letting matters take the best of me. GL  
I’m sure we can remain in collegial manners. GL

**That would be ideal. MH**

Consider the rest forgotten. GL

**I understand. And to you, Gregory. Always a pleasure. MH**

Same here. Have a good one. GL

-

 _Just a bloody week later? Bloody really??_ Greg entered his flat hastily and closed the door behind himself, pressing his back to it as if someone had been following and could kick the door down anytime. Although if Mycroft had the strength to push him over- _Nope!_ He thought, stopping that train of thought and groaning at the tension in his trousers. Ok, coldest shower he’d taken in his life was in order…

He let out a shaky sigh. _Shite_ , he thought hitting the back of his head against the door and pressing his hands to his face. _I’m gonna get killed by international assassins… Fucking great_ , he thought and felt only slightly amused by the thought of it being caused by a moment of indiscretion.

But he couldn’t really be the only one to blame, to be honest. He wasn’t the only one to respond and pull, they had pulled each other. They weren’t even fighting or having a heated discussion! Christ! Walking into his house and turning on lights, dropping his overcoat over the back of a kitchen chair and walking into the bathroom with his phone in hand, he bit his lower lip and fired a single text.

We have to stop doing that, Mr. Holmes. GL

**I know, I know. Let's just forget about it, can't we? MH**

We certainly can, but we have to remember enough as not to do it again. GL  
It could bring trouble for the both of us. Particularly for me, God knows who's after a powerful bloke as you. GL

**[delay] Well, I'm glad you're aware of the situation at least. MH**

Why couldn't you work as anything else? GL

**I wonder that myself sometimes. It would make this a lot easier. MH**

Tough luck. Isn't it? GL  
About what I said on the sex, I take it back. You promise to be brilliant. GL

**I never meant what I said about the kissing. You're very talented. MH**

Great, that's settled then. Never again, yeah? GL  
This is the last of it. I promise on never watching a match or drinking a pint again in my life. GL

**Oh. Well, if that's what you want, then. You're obviously quite decided on the matter. MH**

It's what's best in the end, isn't it? You stress enough on whatever Sherlock's doing. GL  
I'd feel like an arse to ask you to cover after our... Liasons. GL

**You're not asking. I am offering to. MH**

Is it possible? GL

**Absolutely. More relevant is do you want to? MH**

Do you really need to ask? You were with me in there, right? GL

**But you know how much danger it could put you in. MH**

Yeah. More reason to be careful, any ideas? GL

**I have several properties available to me. That should work to our advantage. MH**

Under your name? That would be a problem. GL

**Of course not under my name. MH**

Had to ask, sorry. It's my neck that's on the line. GL  
We can manage with that and I can find different ways to meet you. GL  
Public and private transport available, plus we usually meet in private. GL  
If you're sure that walls are deaf and blind, we can get it out of our system. GL

**I don't believe I can. Still, if you are quite confident in my security provisions, then I will make arrangements. MH**

I'll help with that. Make arrangements and let me know when and where. GL

**How's tomorrow? MH**

Brilliant, perfect, needed. Time and place. GL

**There will be a car for you straight after work. Don't worry, my cars are quite safe, otherwise I wouldn't use them. MH**

Good. Whatever you think it's best. GL  
You're the clever one here, I have to trust your judgement. GL  
Mine is a tad bit clouded. Ta for that, by the way, your fault. GL

**I'm flattered to have made such an impact with a simple offer to send a car. MH**

Actually, you made more of an impact on your desk if you'd care to remember. GL

**I remember quite clearly. My desk is still a mess. MH**

Deepest apologies. GL

**Not at all. It's a pleasant reminder. MH**

Glad you think so. I haven't been this randy since college, so it's a first in a long time. GL

**It's very endearing, to be desired so desperately. Quite a compliment. MH**

God, what are you? Really. GL

**I'm not entirely sure how to answer that. Let's settle for whatever you want me to be. MH**

Right and wrong answer, say that again tomorrow, yeah? GL

**I certainly will, Detective Inspector. MH**

Very provocative, Mr. Holmes. GL

**Oh, that's not a provocative text. MH**

What is, then? GL

 **A detailed description of what I intend to happen tomorrow. Or perhaps a revealing photograph. MH**  
****Those are the kinds of things people normally do, correct? MH****

[delayed] True. Attempting any? GL

**I could. MH**

The inspiration to finish what we started would be nice. GL

**Starting it wasn't enough inspiration on its own? MH**

It was enough for having a cold shower not being enough to keep things under control. GL  
But I thought I might cheat my way into having a posh bloke talking dirty. GL

**And you can't wait until tomorrow to hear it. MH**

I'm greedy like that. GL

**Will you be greedy tomorrow too? Make me do all the work? Or will you be as generous as you were earlier? MH**

More than generous, if you wondered. But that doesn't mean I won't take what I want as well. GL

**I have no doubt. You're not exactly shy. MH**

And you are, strangely enough. GL

**Only enough to remain a gentleman. MH**

We'll strip you off of that label along with your suit, then. GL

**Sounds like a plan. I shall meet you tomorrow. MH**

Have a pleasent evening, sir. GL

**Gregory. MH**

What? GL

Sighing, he placed his phone back in his pocket and looked at his messied desk with a small smirk as his fingers did his shirt buttons again. Since the very moment they met up until here, mycroft had been aware of the grey-haired DI. His strong character and noble spirit soon made him a jewel to hold in sight. Of course he wasn't going to act upon his interest, but the response to that first... Event, so to say, had given him hope he didn't have at first. Even if the DI was clearly interested in him, he was possibly repressing it and prone to react violently if approached the wrong way. There was also a slight problem with how exposed this little fling could let them and Mycroft didn't want for others to be in any way affected by his regular activities.

It had been embrrassing, unexpected and risky, that two grown men couldn't keep their hands to themselves, but there was something in Greg's character even when calm and pensive that made Mycroft wish to have the attractive man wildly screaming his name at the top of his lungs. Luckily, that could be arranged. And this few encounters had added a bit of confidence to the egomaniac. Mycroft, as he looked at the mirror and made his best effort to make himself look less debauched and more professional. His pale eyes caught a small tear on his tie and he remembered tanned hands pulling at it. 

The tall genius undid it and searched for a replacement on the first drawer of his desk, saving the other to tie a certain DI to his bed with it and teach him to take care of others clothing in those situations. He smiled and thought of paying the landlord to clean the bolt hole he kept at Dorset before their arrival, what would happen if they were to start exactly at the point where they left off and instantly planning a third meeting. Professional, of course.

**-**

**C'est fini.**

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a few songs you might want to listen with this piece. Slow and sexy to agressive, it's all pop and I blame spotify world top 50.
> 
> Sally's piece: Fetty wap, Remy Boyz - 679.  
> Anthea's piece: Alessia Cara - Here.  
> Greg's piece: Jack U, Skrillex, Diplo - Where are U now.  
> Mycroft's piece: Demi Lovato - Confident.
> 
> You're not welcome. But fuck it, I'm so on with this shit. :D


End file.
